Forgotten
by DaggerJewel
Summary: This is a Mianite fanfic about the forgotten god, Zianite. This is made for entertainment and for other people that like the Mianite Series.
1. Chapter 1

(During the events of the Season Two Finale)

"He just won't respond! God damn it!" I yelled pulling the strings on the man I once called my father and I now call my puppet.

"GAAAH! GOD DAMN RESPOND!" I pulled harder on the strings that we're attatched to his limbs.

Then the strings ripped off of my mannequin and he began to speak.

"When Mianite was young, and the others not yet born, I loved him. But then I saw his complecency. He was like me. Dianite fulfilled my hopes for Mianite. He became what I yearned to be. Mianite grew strong despite his bad genes. The brothers shaped the world according to themselves. My envy gnawed at the lining of my sanity. Ianite was the last to be born. When it came down to it she was my favorite." He kept speaking but at that point I lost my mind.

Those last words echoed throughout my mind.

I walked around the void until I arrived to the empty chamber, that had gravel scattered around it.

"You were always the favorite." I said facing the chamber.

"He Never even knew I EXISTED!" I said pounding on the glass that once held my sister.

"HE... NEVER... EVEN... KNEW!" I yelled pounding on the glass once every pause.

I found myself crying at the fact that I was trapped inside Ianite's body as her literal shadow, not her sister.

Of course a nobody like me could dream for the day she wasn't a nobody or a shadow.

Oh but one can only dream.

Kikoku would've been a wonderful father if he knew all of his children and didn't try to kill them for quintessence. He would've been absolutely magnificent! But how am I supposed to be entirely sure if the only contact I had with him is though puppetry.

You know that and being tricked into being forced inside of your sleeping sister to be her second self by your own damn father.

Mother never loved my either. She was always trying to side with my brothers and ,more importantly, Ianite. Hell she's the reason I live in Origin Ranch and nobody knows why.

That lone bed isolated from the rest and getting constantly yelled at for being yourself even though you can't help it. Parents suck man.

But you know what's worst?

Siblings. The original phrase:

"Pick my side!"  
"No pick mine!"  
"Sis help they're going to beat the living crap out of each other!"

Well not those exact words but the first two phrases UGH they get on my nerves.

And it's what caused my sister to exist in the first place.

What is she doing now you ask?

Writing in some dumb book after I disintegrated her. The only word I could see was **SPARKLEZ!** on the top of the page.

Pulling strings and pushing buttons it's all fun and games until it gets complicated.

Tugging at a stray string caused Ianite's hand to glide across the page in a straight line. Laughing in a subtle manner.

What's this you're calling me? An umbrella? Interesting since I'm used to being under you, (Not that way -_-') as your shadow.

"Taking after a Devil of a higher world, I go by many different names."

The sentence that he just spoke got my attention.

"Scholars of countless realms call me World Historian..."

No.  
Don't do it.  
I rushed back to get into control, grabbing a string that wasn't fixed.

Not our identity!  
Anything but that!

"You yourselves know me as The Shadows..."

NO!  
DAMN IT!

I failed to get control of him but I felt something, they're going to try and kill him!

Ianite must of felt it too because when I saw her through the veil her head perked up and flew up to where the humans could hear her.

Trying to stop her, I flew up to the strings that we're now reattatched to his limbs and started flying him around quickly as he chased Foxx in an attempt to kill her. He was slowly but surely being follow by Jericho to stop him from chasing his girlfriend.

Dodging all ways of attack, he went from Foxx to Waglington and he quickly killed Waglington with Invidere.

Shortly after, he killed Mot also with Invidere.

Flying around at a fast velocity we locked on a target. He flew past Jericho and killed him with Invidere. With a quick turn he flew back and killed Martha.

"He'll never catch me!" Said my sister's only loyal follower as he flew around on a black bridge at a speed as fast as ours.

I was searching for my sister in attempts for me to kill her but I was too late.

"SPARKLEZ USE YOUR ARROWS!" She yelled at her man.

"No!" I yelled.

I tried to make him fly away but the strings ripped, causing me to lose control of him and causing him to stand still long enough for an arrow to pierce through his chest.

I was blown back by the explosion that hinted that he was dead.

"GODS DAMN IT!" I yelled in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello there! Your name must be Ianite! Your father sent me here as your angel!" I flapped by angel wings in front of the little girl. We we're about the same age except that she was older.

"Wow! A guardian angel! My name is Ianite what is yours?" She clapped.

"I don't really have a name. But that doesn't matter!" I said in a perky matter.

"Can I give you a name?" She said happily.

"Of course! Go ahead." I said gladly.

She sat there thinking and I sat next to her.

"Hmm... I'll call you Z." She said staring at me happily.

"Z it is!"

We spent all day messing around and running around the wheat farm and we even swam in the lake!

"Z you are amazing!" She laughed as she dangled off of my feet as she ran on the water's surface.

I laughed along with her. I guess this is what having a friend is like.

-Time Skip-

"Z! I have a surprise for you!" She yelled from the upstairs window. Her parents we're out of town today and her brothers we're with them. They trusted me with her.

"Ianite, you didn't have to." I said. The fourteen year old showed me an area in the upstairs bedroom. It was a hollowed out area with a bed in it.

"Of course I did. I figured you got tired of sleeping up on the hill all by yourself. So I built you a nice little room. And I'm sorry for making it isolated. My brothers tend to fight."

"Its okay as long as I'm with you. Ya know." I smiled mischievously at her.

"You are the best thing that has happened to me Z." She laughed as we messed around with wooden swords.

"Same here Ianite. Same here." I said as we landed on the grass and took a nap.

-Four Years Later-

I woke up by someone shaking me.

"Z, Z! There are FIREWORKS." Ianite said excitedly tugging my arm.

I looked up and saw Mianite trying to stop Dianite from lighting all of them at once.

"Grab on." I told her as she stopped shaking my arm and grabbed it instead.

We flew to the top of the roof and sat down as a red firework flew up and exploding causing my eyes to illuminate a red hue.

"Z? Your eyes aren't changing back to the usual brown. Are you okay?" She looked concerned.

"My name is Zianite." I said in a stern voice. Still not facing Ianite.

"Z?"

"Ianite I am not your angel or just an imaginary friend that your dad sent. He didn't know I existed. I am your sister, Ianite." My black robes turned into a jacket with short pants. In the red light of another firework it seemed as if there we're various blood stains all over my attire.

Ianite noticing this faced me with a questioning look.

"You're my sister?"

"I have said too much but you know so little. I'm sorry." I said as I got a powder from my pocket and blew it all over her face as she forgot everything that had happened just then.

"Hey Z. Aren't the fireworks just... Amazing?"

"Beautiful Ianite. Just not like your beauty. You'll be a wonderful Goddess some day." Flattered, Ianite gave me a hug.

"Z. I love you." She said happily as she laid her head in my lap.

"Me too Ianite. Me too." I said as I stroked her long purple hair like I used to before she went to bed every night.

Her face was under mine and her violet eyes looked into my brown. She smiled at me and closed her eyes.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes again and looked into mine again.

"Ianite. Do you love me?" I asked. Maybe she knew we were sisters.

"Would it be bad if I loved you more than friends?" She said in a sad tone.

That was unexpected. I honestly expected the "I love you like as if we're sisters" so I could tell her. Not that.

"Ianite. Thats fine for me." I said as she looked at me with big eyes.

Looking up she swung her arms up and gave me hug, pulling me down. The eighteen year old girl rubbed her nose on mine.

"You little child Ianite." I said laughing.

She giggled mischieviously at my comment. She began to wriggle out of my lap.

 _Tell her_  
 _Tell her now!_

A pain went up throughout my neck sending shocks of pain causing me to twitch.

Another firework went off as she walked to the rope ladder she had placed for when I flew up.

 _She's getting away_  
 _TELL HER NOW_

A stronger wave of pain coursed through my neck as I twitched harder and ran towards Ianite.

"Ianite!" I yelled as I tackled her and pinned her down underneath me.

"Z what are you doing?!" She said as she tried to escape my grasp.

"I-Ianite s-stop struggling y-you're making this a-awkward." But she didn't stop struggling.

"Z I just wanted to go talk to Mianite. Please just let me go!" She struggled harder.

"Just let me talk!"

"Z please let me go! I need to-" I placed my lips on hers to shut her up.

But that wasn't me. I felt as if my limbs we're being pulled by strings and my brain was being manipulated I didn't mean to I swear.

She looked at me with a shocked expression and with wide eyes.

"Ianite I'm sorry."

"Y-you can talk now..." She said.

 _Tell her_

This time there was no pain but I started to talk instead

"Uh well... I wanted to let you know that my name is Zianite. Ugh sorry that sounded much better in my head." I said looking down at her.

"Haha it's alright." She said laughing.

"Haha yeah." I laughed along with her.

 _You mixed up your powders you imbecile. You used the memory powder but you had grinded up Cupid's feather in it. She is in love with you now._

Wisdom had whispered to me. I forgot about that. I thought that the Cupid's feather would make it more efficient.

 _ **Well how do I fix it?!**_

 _You can't._

 _ **GOD DAMN WISDOM**_

 _LOL Sorry_

Ianite looked up at me and inched closer to my face. She's going to kiss me! Uh what to do I'm panicking!

 _You told her the wrong thing you idiot!_

My conscious yelled at me. But this time the pain caused me to twitch harder than before and I threw myself away from her so I wouldn't hurt her with my wings.

 _ **Ah! Crap what the hell?!**_

My wings sprouted out and started to throw me around like a ragdoll.

When I settled down I looked at Ianite.

"Ianite I-I am y-your si-ster."


	3. Chapter 3

It was around the time where Ianite got curious.

Ianite walked around the ranch and didn't know that I was following her. She carried a purple bow on her shoulders with a quiver at her side and her hair was tied up with a red ribbon. She was also wearing her light blue robes with her usual golden sandals.

She was humming a tune as she walked. I was about high enough to sortof hear her humming but I was high enough so that she wouldn't see me.

She suddenly stopped in the forest. Then I heard what she heard, talking.

"I'm going to build a town here. Its nice and green and... beautiful." A man with messy black hair said. He had a white shirt with a jacket over and pants. His most distinct feature were the green sunglasses that he wore.

"Yeah Spark. A town here would be nice." Another man said. He wore a scarf over his mouth and nose and he looked distinctively like a creeper (a creature that would roam around here often, usually in groups of three or four).

A girl was holding his hand with pretty long brown hair that was tied up and she had little ears peeking out of her brown hair, wings and had big red eyes.

"Mot, why are you holding Alyssa's hand? Im pretty sure she can take care of herself. She isn't a little girl." Yet another man said. He had black hair and a short beard. He wore a red and gold uniform that looked different than the blood armor.

"Don't talk to my Daddy like that Jeriah!" Alyssa told Jeriah.

"The meadows are a nice choice." Ianite said to them.

 _ **Ianite why did you do that?!**_ __I thought to myself.

"Gah!" Spark yelled and unsheathed his sword. He charged Ianite out of shock.

I felt my eyes turn red as I dove in front of Ianite with my own sword unsheathed and blocked his attack.

"Z!" Ianite yelled.

"Who are you guys?!" Jeriah yelled at us.

"I am Ianite. She's Zianite." She said with a calm smile and pointed at me.

"Hello." I said extending my arm in front of me.

"Greetings. I'm sorry about that." He said shaking my hand and bowing to Ianite.

"Formal. I like you." Ianite said laughing.

"Haha.." Spark laughed faintly and turned a light pink color.

"Hello Zianite, Ianite. Nice to meet you both. I am Mot. This is Alyssa, Jeriah and Spark." He said pointing to his companions.

"Zianite, would you show them around for me? Im going to tell Mianite about them." Ianite told me. I nodded and I saw her leave back to the ranch.

As I got calmer my eyes turned back into their usual brown hue.

"Well I am going to show you around here as Ianite instructed me to." I said messing around with my side ponytail.

I lead them to the house I called our home.

"Wheat farm, lake, the house, smeltry, pretty much it. You should probably start on that town you keep talking about Spark. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." I said pointing to all of the things I said.

"We'll be heading off. Thank you Zianite. Tell Ianite thank you from our part." Spark said shaking my hand as he departed with his companions towards the green meadows.

As the days went by, Ianite would visit their building site with new materials and other goodies. Like food and weapons for them to protect themselves with.

-One Day-

"Ianite! Ianite!" I yelled throughout the house looking for my sister.

"Keep it down Zianite. If you want to find her look for her." Mianite said looking up from his desk.

I rushed out of the house and ran towards the town that was now halfway completed.

"IANITE!" I yelled running throughout the town of Dagrun.

"Zianite?" I heard her say my name from the docks.

"Ianite." I yelled quietly as I walked into the pub. She was sitting with Spark.

"I was worried sick. I take a nap one minute the next-"

"You fell asleep four hours ago, Z. You said you we're going to rest your eyes for five minutes."

"!" I gave her a shocked expression as my face turned white.

"I left three hours ago when I realized that you were out cold. So I started hanging out with Spark."

"Yeah Ianite and I have become great friends." He said happily. Jealously coursed throughout my brain.

"Well here Ianite. Buy you and Mr. Spark-Plug here some good drinks and some good food." I said tossing a bag of gold onto the table.

I flew away back home and laid down on my bed staring at the ceiling.

 _Does she even like you anymore?_  
 _ **Yes she loves me. We're sisters for crying out loud.**_  
 _Oh but are you really sure? I bet you want to use that grinded up Cupid Feather powder on her again._  
 _ **No. I would never**_ _._  
 _Oh but you do. You're slowly being replaced, Xianite. That Spark boy is taking her away from you. One day you're going to regret not using the powder._  
 _ **YOU DID THAT!**_  
 _Of course I did. Its only a matter of time until your bad side corrupts your mind and I can kill you for your quintessence. Hehehe._  
 _ **You're a horrible father you know.**_ __  
 _How'd you-what?!_  
 _ **It was easy. You are never here and you told Ianite something similar to what you just told me. I am not a puppet.**_ __  
 _Hmph. That won't stop me little girl. But you will regret not listening to your father._  
 _ **Ill regret nothing.**_  
 _Something will come and you will be miserable I can guarantee you._  
 _-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_  
I though that he was just messing with me. But I was stupid for not listening to him.

-A Year Later-  
"Z-Zianite." I heard Ianite coming up the stairs.

"What is it." I said worried.

"I-I don't know... I just feel weird and and I don't know what to do." She said with a scared tone.

"Are you sick?"

"I feel sick but... Worse." She said. I saw that she was about to throw up so I grabbed her by the waist and lead her outside from the open window and held her hair up as she threw up on the grass.

"You'll be fine." I said with a tiny smile as I cleaned her up with a rag I had in my robes.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Zianite? Do you want me to bring you something to eat?"

"No Ianite. I'm okay." I said as I laid down on my bed stomach down.

"Zianite look at me." She said crouching down to my level and lifting my head up. Her stomach has gotten bigger. She should really stop eating so many pies.

"What do you want Ianite." I said in a sad tone.

"You have blackish purplish smudge on your face." She said trying to clean my face.

"Huh? Its not coming off." She said. I opened my eyes to see her expression just in case she was joking. But no she was scared.

"M-Mianite!" She said getting up and going downstairs.

"What is it sister?" I heard him say.

"She has something on her face. Its not coming off." With that Mianite charged up the stairs and looked at me.

"Taint. She's being corrupted." He said as he looked intently at my face. He grabbed my angel wings and studied them.

"Mianite, what are you- OW!" I yelled in pain. He had plucked off a feather off of my angel wings.

"AH! Mianite what did you do to me! GAH!" I said twitching around as my wings set off an unbareable pain.

The feather Mianite had turned into a scale. A dragon scale. My wings slowly transformed into red, purple and black dragon wings as I let out a another yell of pain.

"We're too late Ianite." He said. Looking at a teary eyed Ianite.


End file.
